Cookie Monster
Cookie Monster (also known as the "Evil Cookie Eater") is a Sesame Street character that is highly addicted to cookies and sugar. Description Cookie Monster is a blue Sesame Street monster who is addicted to cookies and sugar. History Early life (1969-1978) Cookie Monster was born on Sesame Street in 1969. He had a mother, a father, and a few other unknown siblings. Cookie Monster is known for eating cookies on the show all the time. When Cookie Monster was a baby, his mother made him pizza for dinner, but Cookie Monster didn't like it. So when it was dessert time, his mother gave him a cookie, and Cookie Monster loved it sooo much that he ate the whole box! Every time Cookie Monster's parents went to the supermarket, Cookie Monster always ate every cookie in the box. And that is how he was known to be the Cookie-eating monster he is today! Sesame Street years (1978-1992) The Chocolate Chip years (1992-2001) The Sugar Cookie years (2001-2007) Elmo years (2007-2013) Cookie Monster today (2013-present) Legends Cookie Monster has many legends about his long cookie-craving life, but the story all started when Cookie Monster was a baby eating "chocolate chip cookies" for dessert, and the story explains it all. The Cookie evolution (1969) In 1969, on a secret missing episode of Sesame Street, Cookie Monster was eating pizza for dinner when he was a baby, but he didn't like it. Cookie Monster's mother was making cookies for dessert. When Cookie Monster tried that chocolate chip cookie, he loved it sooo much that he ate the whole box! The next morning, Cookie Monster was having breakfast and asked his mother for more chocolate chip cookies, but his mother explained to him that she was "all out of cookies" (after what happened last night), and Cookie Monster became so angry and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ME WANT COOKIES! ME WANT 'EM NOW!". So his mother took him to the supermarket to buy some more cookies, and when they got to the Cookie aisle, Cookie Monster opened all the boxes of cookies and ate them all. The next day, Cookie Monster's mother bought another box of cookies, and Cookie Monster ate all of them before dinner time! The next week, Cookie Monster's mother bought 10 boxes of cookies, and Cookie Monster ate every single cookie in all 10 boxes! Over the years, Cookie Monster ate every single cookie that Sesame Street ever gave to him, and Cookie Monster has become known to be the Cookie-eating monster he is today! C Is For Cookie hit song (1972) Coming Soon Criticism Cookie Monster has often been criticized for . Trivia *'Cookie Monster' is addicted to cookies and sugar. *'Cookie Monster' is a Muppet on Sesame Street. *'Cookie Monster' is a cookie addict. *'Cookie Monster' is famous for singing the Sesame Street hit song "C is for Cookie". *'Cookie Monster' doesn't just eat cookies. *'Cookie Monster' also eats fruits and vegetables. *'Cookie Monster' was changed to a "Veggie Monster" in 2013. * Quotes *C Is For Cookie, that's good enough for me! C Is For Cookie, that's good enough for me! -'Cookie Monster' (1972) *C Is For Cookie, that's good enough for me! Oh, cookie cookie cookie starts with C! -'Cookie Monster' (1972) *A round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a C! -Cookie Monster (1972) *A round donut with one bite out of it also looks like a C! But it is not as good as a cookie! -'Cookie Monster' (1972) * Oh, the moon sometimes looks like a C, but you can't eat that. -'Cookie Monster' (1972) *Om nom nom nom nom nom!!!!! -'Cookie Monster' (1973) * See also *Sesame Street *Elmo *Barney *Big Bird *Dora the Explorer *The Wiggles *Blue's Clues *PBS Kids *Nick Jr * The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki. Category:Cookie Monster Category:Frank Oz Category:Selena Gomez Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Sesame Street